Transferred
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: Sometimes, friendship starts at the weirdest of time, the strangest of places, at the oddest of events. Axel x Roxas


Sometimes, friendship starts at the weirdest of time, the strangest of places, at the oddest of events. Axel x Roxas

Yes, yes, _yes_, I know I'm suppose to be writing out the next chapter for 'For a Change' but this just begs to be written out!!! So…there ya have it…

* * *

A new student was suddenly enrolled to their school. It's not that big a deal. Normally, you wouldn't find that interesting or anything particularly weird. But the fact is, the new student transferred into their school in the _middle_ of the year. Which meant they missed out on half of year of studies. That merited the new student a few stares or gossips. 

Especially when one had flaming red hair and intense green eyes. One look from those green eyes would immediately make you freeze on the spot. It happened to the school guide who volunteered to give him the tour. If he knew who he was giving a tour to, he probably wouldn't have volunteered.

But looks can be deceiving, or so Demyx, the school guide, said.

"He's a quiet guy. Not all that bad." He reasoned as he tapped his English work book.

"He looks a bit dodgy to me." Roxas spoke as he wrote down references from an English novel.

"That's what you said about me too! And look where we are now. Best buddies." He grinned happily.

Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes as he continued his work. Trying to be as quiet as possible. After all, they _were_ in the library.

He'd often see Demyx, his 'best buddy' hang around the red haired boy. He even shared a few classes with the red head. But he hardly talked to him.

Only because Roxas sat all the way in the front row, and he sat all the way at the back. For the sake of not getting too much attention, supposedly.

Then one day, he saw it. He didn't mean to, but he did.

It was during gym class. No, actually, it was more like _after_ gym. When class was finished.

They were in the locker rooms getting changed, that was when he saw it.

'Only God Will Judge Me.' Printed in gothic letters, tattooed on his back from shoulder to shoulder.

It was scary, it was intimidating. But he couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed that rush of adrenalin coursing through his veins.

And he knew he wanted more…

And as fate would have it, the red head turned around that instance and stared into Roxas' eyes. He quirked up an eyebrow in annoyance as he spoke, "You like what you see?"

"Ah…" he blushed and quickly looked away. "Sorry…" he mumbled out apologetically.

He heard a scoff from the red head, then the slamming of the locker which made the blond jolt slightly. He had somewhat braced himself for a punch or a shove, but nothing came. Instead, the red head just left the locker rooms.

He avoided him at all times after that. But fate was a bitch when his best buddy brought him over to their table for lunch one day. Roxas looked up and immediately looked away again.

"Hey guys! This is the new guy." He shoved the red head forward who scowled. "Go on, introduce yourself."

After a sigh, he gave in. "Axel." He didn't even look at them as he gave them his name. In fact, he didn't even look as though he wanted to socialize.

The girl beside Roxas immediately got up and held out her hand, "Hi Axel, I'm Namine. Nice to meet you."

Awkwardly, he took her hand. "This is my brother Roxas." She pointed at the blond boy beside him who gave a slight twitch.

Slowly but surely, he stood up as well and offered his hand. "I'm Roxas." He still avoided his eyes. Their hands lingered together for what seemed to be eternity before they released.

He sat back down and allowed his sister to do all the talking. "Normally, our cousins would have lunch with us, but I have no idea where they've gone. Their names are Sora and Kairi. Maybe you've seen them around. A boy with crazy brown hair and a girl with hair a darker shade of red?"

Axel shook his head.

"Oh, that's ok. You'll meet them some other time. Sit down." She smiled and motioned to the seat opposite Roxas, only because the seat opposite hers was already occupied by Demyx.

From that day onward, they would always share their lunch time with the red head who eventually got to meet Sora, Kairi and the extra boy, Riku.

One day, both Namine and Roxas were on their way home after their school committee meeting after school. They were both voted to be the girl and boy in their year level to be in that committee. It was a great privilege to be in it, but Roxas never wanted to join it in the first place. He blames Sora for putting his name in. He was well known as the friendly guy. So obviously, everybody, more or less, ended up voting for him.

He'd always go though, and always put all his effort in. Just because he didn't want to be in it in the first place, doesn't mean he can't handle it.

It was winter, which meant that the day was shorter and the nights would come quicker. Namine insisted that they walk through the park. That way, they would get home at least ten minutes faster. He had a bad feeling about it, but he couldn't find a good reason to not go with it. So, he didn't mind, and they headed straight for the park.

But again, fate was a complete and total bitch.

There was a group of men sitting on the benches, drinking and smoking. They could smell it in the air. It was intoxicatingly disgusting.

They decided to pretend they didn't see them and tried to walk past without drawing too much attention. But when you're wearing a skirt, it's a little hard to go by without notice. Especially when some men are drunk and possibly horny.

You wouldn't consider them men, but they can't be teenagers either. They didn't look like it. Probably college drop outs who have nothing better to do than bum around the parks.

First it was a whistle, the both of them walked a little faster, but they were cut off at the front by two of the four men. Immediately, Roxas held a hand out in front if his sister.

They started laughing. "Trying to protect your girlfriend huh?"

"She's my sister." He retorted as he hardened his glare. He felt her hold onto his shirt. She was shaking slightly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we have a little fun-"

"I _do_ mind."

"Look, we just wanna-"

"I said no! Now fuck off and leave us alone." He swore. Normally he wouldn't, but when you swear at certain situations, it makes you seem a little tougher.

It was an unfair fight. Considering it was two against one, but he was holding up pretty good, being ambidextrous and all. Until it became even more unfair when one of the other men joined in and took hold of Namine and had a Swiss army knife to her neck.

Her scream alerted Roxas of her danger and he turned around. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the knife dig into her skin slightly, drawing out a droplet of blood.

"Roxas…?" she whimpered.

"Don't hurt her!" he shouted as he held his hand out towards her.

"Fine, we won't." the guy behind him spoke and he turned around to glare at him. "But you gotta do what we tell ya." He smirked, and Roxas wanted more than anything to just wipe it off with a good hard punch.

He was reluctant to the deal, he was more than reluctant. But any stupid moves from him could mean her death. And he didn't want that on his shoulders.

Slowly, he lowered his hand but kept his stare defiant on the assailant.

"Good boy" the other man grinned and immediately threw in a punch, making Roxas crash to the floor.

He squeezed his eyes shut as if to absorb the pain and he tried with all his might not to cry out in pain.

"Get up." the man smirked down upon the boy.

Roxas didn't move, he was still trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"Get up!'" he shouted and pushed the boy forward with the sole of his shoe. He landed with another hard thump, his arms outstretched to cushion the fall. After getting his bearings, he slowly forced himself to his feet.

Namine called out his name and tried to free herself from the vice grip but failed.

"It's ok Namine. I'll be fine." He smiled at her and wiped it off as soon as he turned to face the other man.

It was five minutes of intense beating, kicking, and punching later that they decided it was enough. The man who had the hold on the girl released her and snickered as she scampered to her feet.

She ran to her brother and was unsure if she should touch him or not. She didn't even know the men already left, laughing merrily away.

"Roxas are you ok? Say something please." She begged as tears streamed down her cheeks as she tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.

He grunted and looked at her from a bruised eye, "Namine...are you ok?" he choked out. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the boy try to get up to his feet. "Let's go home." he limped a step back and held a hand out towards her.

He forced a smile on his face but it probably looked horrible and scary.

"We should go see a doctor." She spoke worriedly as she looked up at his bruised form.

"Don't worry, we will." he waited for her to take his hand before walking, or limping on his part, to his bag that he threw to the floor as soon as the fight started.

He didn't get too far before he collapsed again.

But someone caught him before he hit the ground. He wanted to look up, but at the same time, he just couldn't.

"What the fuck happened?" it was a familiar voice, but his mind was on the verge of falling into oblivion.

Almost as soon as the question was asked, Namine burst into tears and it soothed him into a dreamless sleep...

He woke up in a white room and immediately thought he was dead. He could only see through one eye and he suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe.

He was sure he was dead until someone spoke to him.

"You ok?"

He drew in a sharp breath and tried to get up.

"Woah, woah. I don't think you should be doing that." A hand gently pushed him back down.

And Roxas saw now that it was the red haired boy.

"Axel…" those green eyes he had always thought to be intimidating seemed…kinder, more peaceful.

"Yeah," he grinned, "That was one hell of a beating you got." He joked and suddenly Roxas remembered and sat up before the red head could stop him.

"Where's Namine?!" he cried out and instantly regretted getting up so soon and so fast. He felt his head spin in so many directions, he was sure his head was moving along with them.

"Your sister is fine. Your mother and father took her back home to get some rest." Again, he placed a hand on his shoulder to make him lie back down.

"Is she ok? They cut her on her neck." He tentatively placed a hand on his head, in an attempt to stop the dizziness.

"The doctor checked her. She's fine. Just a small cut. You can barely see it." He offered, still keeping his hand the blonds' shoulder just in case.

"Ah, ok…How long…have I been here for?" he asked as he stared up at the ceiling and gently touched his other eye. There was an eye patch over it. No wonder he couldn't open it.

"This is your third day."

"Third day?" he cried out.

"I'm not surprised. When I said that you took quite a beating from them, I meant it." He released his hold on the shoulder and reached for a cup of water for the blond.

"What do you mean?" he sat up slowly and took the offered cup.

"Internal bleeding, bruises the size of Oklahoma, a couple of broken ribs. I'd expect you to be out for at least another two days." The watched as Roxas wince at his words. "Actually, I should get the doctor. I'm not sure if your sudden movement just now ruptured your recovering wound." He took a step out of the door and turned back to the blond. "I'll be real quick."

"Ok…" he drank the water, enjoying the cool rush as it passed his throat. Once he downed the whole cup, he placed it back on the side table and got out of bed. He tested his footing before deciding he was ok enough to walk to the bathroom.

He was shocked when he saw himself in the mirror. He touched his cheek just to make sure it was him.

His right eye was a little blood shot, his left eye was covered by a white eye patch and held together by bandages that encircled his head. There was a bruise on his right cheek and a deep cut on his lower lip. There were bandages on both his left and right arm, but he was glad that they weren't broken. He didn't wanna know what was underneath his hospital shirt.

He heard Axel call out his name in confusion when he came back.

"I'm in the bathroom." He called out weakly when he found that his feet wouldn't move. He saw the red head come in and he stared at Roxas from the mirror.

After a while, the blond tore his eyes away. He couldn't bear to see himself in that state anymore. Frankly, he felt a little ashamed of himself. He couldn't protect his sister. 'What kind of brother am I when I can't even look after my little sister…?' he thought to himself as he looked down at his hands.

"Don't feel bad about it. Namine is ok. That's all that matters right?" he tried to console him.

"No, I had a bad feeling about going through the park, but I still went with it anyway." He closed his hands into a fist. "It's my fault. I should've just-I should've just-We should've gone home the normal way instead of taking a short cut through the park." He was frustrated with himself.

"So what? You're gonna live your life in regret now?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the blond. "Going through the 'what if's' or 'maybe's' or 'should've's'?" he saw that Roxas' shoulder were shaking now, and he knew that it wasn't because he was scared. "It's the past, just let it go and get over it."

"Easier said than done." He growled out.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you've got friends."

It took a while before the blond absorbed the whole meaning of those words. And slowly, after a few deep breaths, his shoulders stopped shaking.

"Come on, the doctor said he'll be here in ten minutes. Which was five minutes ago." He stepped up to the blond and ushered him out of the bathroom.

Roxas sat back down on his bed and let out a soft sigh while the red head sat back down on the chair by the side table. "Axel…?" he spoke out quietly.

If they were in any other place, the red head might not have heard it. "Sup?"

"Thank you." He looked up to see a confused looked from the red head, but he was soon rewarded with a kind and gentle smile.

"No worries. That's what friends are for right?"

Roxas was stuck in hospital for another week. But Axel always came to visit him. And on the day before he was discharged, a question arose.

"Were you here when I was sleeping?" the bandage around his head was gone now, but he still couldn't see clearly from it.

The red head snorted, "Visiting hours would've been over Roxy."

"No, I meant, when I was out for three days."

"Me and Namine were both here. She wouldn't leave you. And she wouldn't let me leave either." He rolled his eyes.

He smiled a little. The image that popped into his head of Namine crying and not letting go of Axel was mildly hilarious.

"She paced outside the operation room while you were in there, and when you were in here, she couldn't stop biting her nails." He turned away and rested his chin on his palm as the elbow settled on the arm rest of the chair.

Roxas laughed a little, "She has a bad habit of biting her nails when she's stressed…" he smiled fondly, remembering the time when they both had a piano exam on the same day in the weekend and she forgot her A flat major scale and her F sharp minor scale.

"She didn't want to leave until she was sure you'll be ok. She wanted to wait until you woke up before she could fully rest. And then she finally fell asleep and your mum and dad picked her up and left for home. I was about to leave too, until she told me to stay until Roxas wakes up." He sighed a little as he remembered the event. "She made me promise."

"Thank you."

"Hm?" Axel turned his head back to the blond.

"Thank you, for staying and making sure I was ok."

He shrugged, "Don't thank me. Your sister is the one that made me promise." He turned his head away again, eye barely focusing on the small vase of flowers on the side table.

A comfortable silence stretched between the two of them, before finally the red head asked, "You're getting discharged tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, my mum and dad should be picking me up somewhere in the afternoon." He nodded and looked up at the hanging above the door to the bathroom.

The red head grunted in affirmation and barely noticed a male clad in a white doctor's coat coming in. "Roxas? How're you feeling?" he asked as he picked up the chart board hanging at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine thank you."

"How's that eye of yours?" he asked as he wrote down a few things on the clip board.

"Still a little blurry." He reached up to touch it as he spoke.

"Hmm, ok. As soon as we're done with the physical examination, you can go on home." He smiled as he placed the clipboard on the bed and motioned for the blond to lift up his shirt.

He blushed a little. It wasn't that the doctor never did a check on him before, it was more like, Axel was never actually in the same room as him when the check was going on. But he complied regardless. They were all of the male gender, so there's nothing to be ashamed of.

Or maybe it was his wounds that he didn't want Axel to see.

The doctor gently prodded his bluish, yellow bruise. "Looks fine." He wrote down something onto the board and placed on his stethoscope. "Take a deep breath for me."

Roxas obeyed and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he concentrated on taking deep breaths.

"It's still a little labored, but a few more days of rest and you'll be fine." The doctor concluded as he took out the stethoscope from his ears and placed it around his neck.

"I'll be staying for a few more days?" the blond asked confusedly as he put down his shirt.

"No, no. You can recover nicely at home as well. Just make sure you don't do anything strenuous, no extreme or sudden movements, and no hard activities such as sports or heavy lifting while you recover ok?"

"Ok, thank you." He nodded his head.

"Your parents are picking you up today I'm assuming?" he asked as he picked up the chart board again.

"Today? Isn't it tomorrow?" he asked, glancing at the red head as he left the room.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter if it's today or tomorrow. If you want, you can stay an extra night." The doctor offered.

"Um…"

"That's ok. I can drive him home." The red head answered as he came back into the room.

"That's good." He smiled at the red head and turned his head back to the blond. "Be sure to take walks out, it'll help pump more blood around the body." He patted him on the shoulder and left the room to tend to his other duties.

"You don't have to, I can phone my parents." Roxas offered as he watched Axel sit back down on the chair.

"No, that's fine. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" he slowly got out of bed.

"Yup, now get changed." He nudged his head towards the general direction of the bathroom and smirked.

It was ten minutes later, after being admitted out of hospital, Roxas took his first step back into the real world. He felt good.

"My car's at the visitor car park." Axel spoke as he adjusted his hold on the small bag that Namine had brought over for the blond.

"Ok." He smiled and followed the red head.

Roxas couldn't stop looking out the window as the red head drove back to his house. He was completely ecstatic and Axel could tell.

"You're positively happy today."

"You try being stuck in hospital arrest for over a week and tell me how you feel." He retorted as he half heartedly scowled at Axel.

He chuckled and continued driving. "Ok, you got me there."

They got to his house in ten minutes and when Roxas got out of the car, he only just realized that he didn't even give any directions. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Namine." He offered as he took the bag out from the back seat and ushered the blond towards the house.

Roxas noticed that the car wasn't in the drive way. So that probably meant that his parents and his sister were out. He hoped that they didn't go to visit him. "Hey Axel, do you have any free minutes?" he asked as he rummaged around his pockets for the house keys.

"Yeah, why?"

"The car's not in the driveway, so maybe-"

"Say no more." Axel took out his phone and handed it to the blond.

"Thanks." He dialed in the number for his father's mobile and waited while he stuck the keys into the lock. Somebody picked up, "Hey dad? I'm at home right now, a friend of mine dropped me off." As soon as he swung the door opened, multiple mini explosions were heard and streamers flew all over the blond.

"Welcome back Roxas!!" he lowered the hand that he had up to shield himself and saw his sister, cousins and friends smiling at him.

He heard a laugh from the other side of the phone. "We'll see you back at home Roxas, welcome back." The phone went dead and he numbly lowered his other hand down.

"When did you-How did you-What?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"We planned everything out, but we thought you were coming back tomorrow, so sorry if everything's a little messy." Namine apologized as he hugged her brother gently.

"But, how did you know I was coming back today?"

"We had a little tip-off from a good source." She winked and he immediately turned around to the red head.

"Axel?"

He laughed and retrieved the phone still in his hands, "Well, remember when I left the room today? It was so that I could phone and warn Namine."

"Roxas! Welcome back!!!" the said person shifted his eyes to the boy behind the red head and noticed him holding up a box. "The cake has arrived!!!" Demyx grinned.

Soon, they were all pulled into the house and Roxas was gently forced to sit in the on the chair with a cake on the table in front of him. It had the words 'Welcome back Roxas' written in blue icing. There was even a candle on it.

"It's not even my birthday." He smiled as he watched Demyx bring out a lighter.

"Who cares?! When there's cake, there's gotta be candles!"

"Do I have to make a wish too?" he asked sarcastically, and of course everybody replied with, "Of course!!"

He laughed as he closed his eyes, made a silent wish to himself then blew out the candles.

It was then the cake was distributed and everybody gave Roxas his welcome back present. There were gag gifts like notes from school and assignments that were due in the next day of school. Trust Hayner to give him something like that. There were some other presents like games to keep him occupied at home while he was recovering and a tape recorder in case he ever got bored. That one came from Sora.

Axel was the last one to offer him his gift and as he held out a box, Demyx cried out excitedly, "Oh my god! Axel is gonna propose to Roxas!!" he squealed and laughed as Roxas blushed in embarrassment while everybody laughed.

"Open it." The red head gave the box to the blond and waited as he carefully lifted up the cover to reveal a keychain. "Do you like it?" he asked as he watched the blond hold out the circular keychain that had several symmetrical spikes surrounding it.

"It's freakin' awesome." He spoke as he looked into the box and noticed red embroidered handwriting, 'Bonds of Flame'

"They told me it was a chakram and I thought it looked cool, so yeah. I got it for you." The red head chuckled as he scratched his neck.

"Thank you." He murmured out as he looked up at the red head.

Axel smiled, "Welcome back Roxas."

* * *

Oh shit…I started at like…maybe just after 11pm and I finished this at like…2:30am in the morning , and I have class starting at 8 but I have to take the bus to uni which meant I have to wake up by 6.30 which meant only a few hours of sleep…Damn it. The things I do for you people. Lol. 


End file.
